Favorites
by aliciastequila
Summary: She's pretty sure the beach house is his favorite place, too. Or: I'm leaving in a bubble where Caroline and Klaus are really, really happy, and I thought I'd let you sneak a peek. Set in the future, but it's really just a bunch of fluff that could happen tomorrow and should've happened yesterday.


_**Favorites**_

_**A/N: **__I don't even know what this is, bear with me. Let's pretend things are good, let's pretend we have a shot and the Originals isn't going down the way that it is. I started writing and suddenly it was Klaroline, so, have at it. As usual, I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor do I own Klaus and Caroline, sadly. If I did, things would be different. I'm not saying they'd be better, but they'd be different._

They get the beach house so that she can hear the rain. In New York, she can never hear it from her bed, at night, and she misses it. She misses the sound of the water and how calming it is, whether it's the waves or the rain, so he gets her a beach house. She argues it's irrational because when will they ever find the time to spend there? They're barely even in New York, and she wants to see new places, but he knows she wants a beach house, too, so he gets it for her. They actually spend more time there than she would ever imagine, because the water's sound is calming, and so is her laugh in the morning and the flavor of tea in bed and love being made on the sand. She's grateful they don't feel the cold, because she loves the beach in the winter. Kos is a pretty warm island, but it does snow sometimes, when it's late December or early January, and she likes to be there when it happens.

He likes love in the snow more than love on the beach (which she prefers) and that makes it the perfect compromise, and well, they like _love_, so there really isn't that much compromising to do.

However when they do it at the North Pole, under the Aurora Borealis, she starts to think she prefers snow, too.

One day she tells him she'd like to go look for Atlantis, that she's wondered about it since she was a little kid. She thinks he'll laugh, but he doesn't, he shows her a sad smiles instead because his brother Kol used to say the same, and he never took him.

He doesn't talk about how half of his family is dead, and she doesn't mention how her whole family is long gone, but they both know and it's somehow okay. She think it will eventually stop hurting, he knows it won't, but it's still okay.

They run into Damon and Elena once -in Italy of course- they own a castle near Florence that smells like flowers and sun. Elena's radiant and Damon smiles instead of smirking now, but she thinks her like with Klaus is so much more full and fascinating, she wouldn't trade it with them for all the gold in the world (besides, she can have diamonds, what would she even do with gold?)

On the trip back she says she really wants to go find Atlantis, and he agrees on taking her. They spend a full month navigating the oceans and they don't find it (obviously) but Caroline still thinks it's there somewhere and in a century or two it will finally turn out. (Klaus laughs at her, but he also holds her hand tighter now, like he's holding both her and his baby brother, and she knows, but she doesn't say anything.)

She starts to see Rebekah as a friend on a plane from Milan to Paris during Fashion Week, they're bickering over studded boots and how they're literary two hundreds years old when Rebekah makes a speech about eternal beauty and fashion, about how fascinating, surprising and yet predictable it is, and studded boots suddenly seem the best thing on earth, just like discussing fashion with her boyfriend's sister instead of competing for prom queen.

They're both tired of high school and popularity by now, they're grown women now (it only took so many centuries) and they have all the confidence and the love they need, which makes them match somehow, because they both worked so hard to get there, and everything is finally paying off beautifully. She can't decide what her favorite place in the world is, she still has so much to see. (He still has so much to see too, he always reminds her, there isn't a life long enough to see everything on this planet, and if there is, well, they'll go see what's in outer space then.)

Sometimes she thinks it's their penthouse in New York, sometimes it's the Eiffel Tower or the North Pole, most times it's the beach house. He says his favorite place is her, and she would say it back if it wasn't the most cliche thing ever, and besides, she's pretty sure his favorite place is the beach house, too.

She's afraid she'll get bored, in a couple of centuries, she's afraid the travelling and the love making will get old just like everything else does, but as time goes by, she finds she doesn't. He says it's different for vampires, she thinks it's different because she's with him.


End file.
